Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: The sequal to Alice and Bella. After Edward and Jasper walk in on their woman, they're stunned at what they find. For mature viewers only!


**A/N: EDIT! It's no longer underlined. I had no idea that it was, and I know how bad that sucks. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SUBJECT SENSITIVE. THIS CONTAINS MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE WHO DOES NOT APPLY TO M RATINGS.

* * *

**

Jasper and I had just finished out weekend hunting. We were both rushing to get home. I had felt bad that I had to leave Bella again, I hated it.

Jasper also seemed to feel my anxiety and sped up to meet me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I caved and gave into her, I haven't done the same since. She keeps getting frustrated that I won't do it again. I'm just worried that I'll hurt her."

"You didn't the first time," he reasoned.

"I know, but every time I consider giving in again, I just think about how much it would crush me if I were to lose control for even a nanosecond."

"Just relax and go slow then, she'll understand. Don't push things to try and give her what you think she wants. What she wants is for you to be comfortable and just be able to be with her."

"Thanks, Jasper."

"No problem, you can count on for anything."

"I know,"

By the time we got up to house I was met with fairly incoherent thoughts. I could tell by the scent that Bella was in the house, and also Alice.

I could feel Jasper tense as he relayed in his mind the feeling emanating from the house. Lust, pure lust and satisfaction.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I-I don't know,"

We both ran into the house at vampire speed. I could hear gasping from Alice's room, my thoughts immediately went to Bella. If Alice hurt her, I would kill her.

I threw open the door without hesitation to find… screaming. Bella was on top of Alice, panting and screaming. Alice was underneath doing the same. I comprehended the situation at once as soon as I saw their fingers… placed inside each other.

Neither bothered to look up as Jasper and I stood in the doorway. We just watched as their naked bodies panted and glistened with a mixture of Bella's sweat and the juices which flowed from them.

Bella rolled off Alice lazily and covered her body with a thin crème colored sheet. I could easily see the outline of her perfect body from beneath the sheet.

I couldn't stop from getting aroused, she was gorgeous, and I had to have her.

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I finally had my release, and there was Edward, standing in the doorway, watching me. Alice and I couldn't help but giggle.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"What do you think… Edward?" I panted.

Jasper looked straight at the both of us, unsure of how this whole thing started. Alice pulled the same sheet over herself and sighed.

"Tell your pants it's not nice to point, boys." I giggled.

Neither of them moved or even bothered to conceal the obvious erections they held.

"What happened?" Jasper asked in a strained voice.

"We got tired of waiting for you guys to come to your senses. So we took into our own hands." Alice answered.

Edward's eyes flashed to mine, they looked apologetic in a way. Apologetic for what? That he found me in bed with someone else? With a woman? With his sister?

Or was it because he finally came to his senses and realized that he could have been with me all along.

"If you came earlier you could have seen the show," Alice laughed.

I laughed with her. What a show it was, I'm sure they would have loved it. I had to admit, Alice was a great lover.

Both Edward and Jasper growled, low and deep in their chests. I looked up alarmed, maybe we had taken it too far. I loved Edward dearly; I didn't want him to hate me for this.

When I looked up to their faces, they showed no sign of anger or sadness. It dawned on me then what it may have been.

"Did you just… purr?" I asked.

"They did," Alice answered. "It means their happy. I think they're upset that missed out."

"Maybe we could put on a Sunday matinee." I murmured.

To that, everyone looked to me. I blushed deeply, afraid that I had pushed the limit. Apparently I was wrong.

Every vampire stared at me with stars in their eyes.

"I'm in," Alice chirped.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other, then back to Alice and I. They were probably assessing whether or not this was a joke.

"Well?" I questioned.

"Y-yes!" They both stuttered.

They walked over to the king sized canopy bed. Edward crawled on top of me and slowly slid the sheet down.

Jasper quirked an eyebrow. He was the only one in the room who didn't know what I looked like unclothed, until now.

"Wow," he mumbled.

"Isn't she cute?" Alice giggled. "Edward you're an idiot for letting Bella out of bed."

"I know that, Alice." Edward growled.

The way he made that throaty noise turned me on immediately. I could feel my arousal coming to me again.

Everyone's eyes turned towards me. I had forgotten that they could smell me when I became aroused.

Edward's hands gently rubbed over my naval, close to my belly button. I was trembling with need.

Jasper started as well. He set Alice on his lap pinched her pert nipple. I could hear the growl forming low in his chest.

I unbuttoned Edward's shirt as fast and as smooth as I possibly could. When the shirt was gone from his body I ran my hands down his chiseled, sculpted chest.

Alice decided to get some interaction between she and I. she leaned forward and kissed me full on the lips.

I heard unneeded intakes of breath and a low growl to match.

Edward flipped me over on all fours while I still had my lips locked with Alice. I broke away for air and kissed Edward's chest. He pulled my head up and licked from my collarbone to my lips where he pushed his tongue in.

I hungrily accepted harsh kiss and felt cold fingers play roughly with my sensitive area.

We both groaned into each other's mouth. He broke out kiss and looked over at Jasper.

The shock on my face was clear when both Edward and Jasper kissed. Growls came pronouncedly as their tongues fought each other. It was completely erotic.

The ache between my legs made itself brutally known. I darted my hand down, but Alice beat me to it. She stuck her fingers in and moved them evenly.

I did the same for Alice, sticking a finger deep inside.

Edward and Jasper finished their kissing to watch us both as we squirmed from each other's touch.

They looked at each other for a fraction of a second before maneuvering Alice and I on all fours.

I gasped and whimpered as Edward pushed into me from behind. Jasper did the same to Alice. I realized while they moved inside of us, Alice and I were doing the same in the front.

I came within a short amount of time. The feeling was amazing; to have those kinds of sensation all around me made me come again.

Edward hunched over, his chest on my back and lips on my ear. He was panting and keeping his thrusts even.

"Bella," he grunted. "Scream for me."

I did as he told me without a second thought. I violently came, screaming as I went. Jasper grunted as he came into a screaming Alice.

Edward flipped me onto my back and moved Alice's hand away from me. He dove in roughly and began to thrust again.

I came twice before my body started to ache. I screamed Edward name as he came with me, rocking us back and forth on the massive bed. I could hear the springs squeak as he went harder and deeper.

The only thing I could do was gasp out a faint 'yes' which only caused him to move even harder.

When he slowed, I could hear Alice chuckle breathily. She mumbled something about fixing our problems. I was too out of it, Edward rolled beside me, still panting my name.

He pulled me close to his body and lulled me to sleep, all the while I had largest, goofiest grin on my face.


End file.
